


A Reminder

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio needs a little control...<br/>minor D/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder

Horatio was much calmer, more at peace as he picked up the belt and threaded it through his belt loops.

Until last night he felt as if he'd been spinning out of control, then his lover had come over and taken matters into hand. He could still feel the bite of the leather as it struck his skin and with each strike he let a little of the control he demanded of himself go.

He had to smile at Speed's ingenuity, using his everyday belt because it would serve as a reminder long after the marks striping his ass would.


End file.
